Checkmate
by Ninja Reject
Summary: "Checkmate, L, theres my last move" Masaru Amane is under the guidance of Near after Misa, his mother, dies. He has his loyalty to his guardian but when his father Light drops the deathnote for him to pick up to be Kira, who does he choose? Love or Blood.


_Author notes: I love deathnote and didn't want it to end so I wished to continue it adding my own twist. I wanted it to be interesting and less OC keeping the old characters. What is Misa had a child? What would happen to the child in the world it's father left behind? This was only wrote as what was set up to be a good story sucked. Damn OCs._

_Set according to the How to Read Guide done by the official author. (dont blame me about ages D: it annoys me)_

_The year set in: 2027_

_Amane Masaru born: 14 February, same day Misa dies. 16 years old._

_Near is 36. - old XD_  
><em>Roger is still hobbling around.<em>  
><em>Matsuda is 49.<em>  
><em>Aizawa is 58.<em>  
><em>Mogi is 54.<em>  
><em>Ide is 58<em>  
><em>Sachiko Yagami is 65<em>  
><em>Sayu Yagami (Matsuda) is 38<em>  
><em>Yumi Aizawa is 29 (in love with Near)<em>  
><em>Llaiwa Matsuda (Sayu+Matsuda) is 14<em>

_**Any concerns do contact me. :) enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: End the Begining.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>March, 2011<br>**

Sayu Yagami tilted her head to one side, her long dark looks spraying way past her shoulders, enough to consider a haircut but she never bothered. Haircuts were always too expensive and she neither had the time or money to do so. Sometimes change wasn't good either.  
>Her expression was a layer of shock but a little undoubtedly interest of the question hanging in the air awaiting but the man stood before her did not stutter, blink, flinch, smile or show any other emotion.<p>

The almost twenty year old may have deceived age by his young looks as a boy but time caught up with him and now he stood taller than Light Yagami's younger.  
>Yes, the reason he was here.<p>

"Why?" He repeated back his hands stayed at his sides as he was upholding a proper conversation, being older meant you couldn't suddenly sit down and play with your hair in mid speech, and without second thought toys were off boundaries. Even if he did manage to smuggle a robot under his shirt to reprogram and fiddle with in the task room.

Near twitched his lips slightly in thought finally giving into his childish ways and reaching up to curl the endless curls of the blinding white mess on his head. L didn't see the purpose in combs nor did he.  
>Near thought why he was here. The reasons he was here.<br>The agents stood patiently behind the almost man protectively monitoring the area of the Yagami's new residence. This was importance business after all.

"I feel guilty" Near replied simply letting the words sink in to those around, those who knew of where his guilt stemmed fromstarting with the roots of Kira,"We should have monitored Misa Amane more before..." he paused again not sure what words would come next. Sometimes he wondered why he was L, his brain wasn't as emotional full as L's or most definitely Mello's.

Sayu nodded though at Nears loss of words,"I understand." she muttered wrapping her arms around herself, the night was chilly, not content with peaceful winds,"...but I-I can manage...I mean between Uni and mum...I can..." but alas she was lost for words.  
>The dying beat of the dreams and plans she had set out were rapidly fading.<p>

"No" Near said sounding a little firm but speaking softly,"You have a life ahead of you and with your mothers decrease in health-"

"He would be better with you" Sayu finished sighing as she heard the distant cry of an orphaned infant in the house, her mothers soft lullaby reached her ears. Could she do this?

The boy was only born last month on valentines day, the same day his mother could no longer deal with life and took her own life. She thought she could live without the father and dealt with the pregnancy alone but when the child came Misa Amane couldn't look into the eyes of her own son as the eyes of Light Yagami were looking straight back.  
>Sayu could only imagine what the blond woman saw.<p>

The boy or Sayu's nephew wasn't something yet to describe, Sayu knew her brother well and Misa well enough but she had yet to make resemblances between the two. She was still greiving over the death of both her father, brother and now the slowly gradual death of her mother. He would be the only left.  
>Sayu took a steady breath shutting out the bad thoughts and letting in the good ones, well that what her therapist said to do.<p>

"You're only 22" Near stated as some attempt to comfort the young woman he could see slowly withdrawing,"You have your whole life ahead of you"

Sayu smiled nodding,"It feels like I've lived five times over, certainly feels like long enough..." she trailed off but Near tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"You can keep him if you like" Near added casually

"No" Sayu found her voice saying before her mind caught up but she knew it was the eight decision,"You can offer him more than me, he at least deserves that" she disappeared quickly and silently. Into the nursery where her mum looked up with wide eyes that sunk to their normal weary self as she watched Sayu pack the babies little belongs that consisted of a old Teddy belonging to Light that she had hunted out of the attic, a blue blanket and various baby garments.

Sachiko made no move but continued rocking the little bundle gently in her arms as she did with Light when he was born. The child was too fragile for the world and she was afraid that she would see his death before her turned to her pausing momentarily before reaching for the little boy. Sachiko obliged, she knew it was only right but then again it  
>was her grandchild, he looked so much like her son.<p>

"Make sure he takes care of him" she whispered hoarsely as the warm bundle left her arms,"Tell him that he is all the child has as protection, he needs to care for him...love him. He needs love"

Sayu nodded silently refusing to cry now, she couldn't offer the baby anything apart from a screwed up future that involved social services and probably a lonely childhood as she didn't have the money to hire a nanny nor give it the things it deserved. Near was the best option. She lifted the bundle carefully against her body, it's little wisps of blond hair brushing against her bare arms as he curled his fingers around her hair curiously.

Sayu took him to Near, she knew it was right in the bottom of her heart, it was all she could offer. A safe future.

She stopped when she reached the door and faced a patient watching Near who stared at the boy in interest,"Near promise me something..." the wind died down only rising slightly to reach the shivers up her spine,"You take care of him. You love him. When he cries, you be there so when he looks back and asks me why he was abandoned by his own family, he understands that it was for the best." she stroked the young boys hair back so large brown innocent eyes met Near's black eyes,"His parents were killers..." she wasn't a fool, she knew the truth all along. Sayu looked at Near with large teary eyes and handed the little boy over so he was bundled against a large white shirt,"Save him..."

Near watched her carefully as the wind picked up, he felt himself instinctively wrap his arms tighter around the boy now snuggled into the folds of his over sized shirt,"I promise" he turned to leave, no point of hanging around now.  
>"Sayu..." he called out after the sister who looked at him tears falling down her cheeks,"You do have something to offer, you're still family so I would like you to visit him when you can"<p>

Sayu smiled and nodded eagerly, "Thank you." Near nodded and turned once again walking down the path of the Yagami household, the wind pushing the leaves against the bottom of his white shoes and whipping at his over curly hair.

Only when he climbed into the car, the boy still gently in his grasp, Near faced the now sleeping baby fully. He looked exactly like Light. Near can still remember the mans face full of scorn and eyes brimming with greed for power. Yes he would be the one to save the boy. He had to for L, for Mello and all those who lost their lives to Kira.

"Masaru" Near mumbled half to himself and half to the boy,"Your name is Masaru Amane"

* * *

><p><em>Right guys, hope you enjoyed! And I mean dont be shy and hit that review button :) Need feedback and what not.<em>

_Next chapter soon._


End file.
